lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
South Kordom
This article is about '''The Federation of' South Kordom in the Lyrical World.'' Information Capital Cities: Birsan, Tokholm and Seoslo Population: 23,456,000 Democracy Main Industries: Logging, Car Manufacturing and Banking Currency: Yend Official Languages: English, Korean, Japanese, Norwegian and Swedish Broadcaster: SKBC (South Kordom Broadcasting Corporation) History of The Federation Of South Kordom The Federation of South Kordom has had a long and unique past. The nation came into friution during the 10th centuary as the two separate nations of The Kingdom of Kordom and The island state of Koran. Life went on peacefully until the 19th centuary in the two nations. The Kingdom of Kordom had a revolution and overthrew their monarchy. A brutal cival war soon erupted, between two main sides, divided along ethnic lines. The Jarup people wanted the Kingdom of Kordom to become a Communist state, while the Brota people wanted it to become a capitalist state. After 4 years of war, two nations were born, North Kordom and South Kordom. It was during this time the Island state of Koran started to communicate with the mainland. All 3 nations lived peacefully for about 75 years, with the two Kordoms even working together to help Keyholeland become an independant state from the Depressive Emipre. Then North Kordom became troubled. The nation had an aging workforce and had spent too much on their people and had borrowed too much. The nation survived only for 2 more years until it collapsed and became the Republic of Marsodia, with their debt wiped out. The meant South Kordom was left with the Island of Koran.A tunnel was bulit between the two nations shortly after, called the Kordom Tunnel. Soon after, a referendum was cast in Koran to ask wether they should join South Kordom. The Yes campaign won with over 91% of the votes cast. South Kordom became a fully fleged state with the newly named Hanjakoran island part of their nation. The Whitelands came into contact soon after the joining of the islands, by helping get rid of Erezin Halla Seperatists in the south of the nation. Culture of South Kordom The Culture in the Federation but extremely well linked. The European colonies use their long standing heritage and English/spanish music influencing the Asian countries and Vice Versa. The asian communities are known for their love of robotics and High Speed wifi and so these things are very common throughout the Federation. Open Housing and Clean air from the Nordic area and is widely embraced all over the federation. The Sports of Handball, Football, Hockey and Rugby are the 4 main sports in South Kordom with The federation being seen as the world no.1 at Handball and Hockey. The music is greatly varied due to the huge mass from Europe and the rate of K/J-pop being produced in Asia. Education System In The federation of South Kordom the Scandinavian and Korean ways of teaching are intergrated to make South Kordom's education system the best in the world. Pupils start at the age of 5 and go to Primary school until they are 12. At Primary School they are taught Maths, English, Korean and Swedish, Geography, History, PE, Design and Technology and all 3 sciences. When students reach the age of 12 they are sent to a school anywhere in the Federation based on ability. The smartest ones usually go to South Korea or Sweden, The middle ability go to the UK or Norway while Japan and Spain have those who struggle but are better at handiwork like Engineers. At the age of 17 the Students then go back to their home countries and either take Z-levels or do a apprentice-ship. When at 19 they also have to study for a 4th Language from Japanese, Norwegian and Spanish. Government The Government is an elected Democracy with Each Party coming from a different country: 1. The Conservative Liberals from the UK 2. The Seoul Admin 3. The Japanese for All 4. The Oslo Treaty 5. The Alliance Party from Sweden These 6 parties work together on keeping the Federation going. Not all laws passed in the Government apply to all territories, but most do. The Amalurian Triangle Of Neutrality The Amalurian Triangle of Neutrality was formed on the 7th December 2014. It includes only 3 nations: , and . It is used to promote peace in our world and also protect the citizens of the 3 countries. These countries have extremely close to each other and culturally as well, making bloc voting occur quite often during voting. The Significance of the flag The federations flag represents the forward thinking of the Country represented by the arrow. The Korean symbolises that we as a nation must not forget our roots. The Orange in the fly of the Flag symbolises the Fire that created our nation, while Green represents the land that we live on. Finally the Blue shows that although the Federation is far apart we are always near each other. The World Games - Birsan 2014 The 1st World Games are being held from the 14.11.14 in Birsan . The Games started in South Kordom and so far 23 nations are competing. The Games were a wild hit across the globe, however they were cut short when a 8.1 Earthquake hit Malska (Southern South Kordom) and tremors were felt in Birsan. All athletes returned home safely. Selection Process' for the Lyrical Song Contest From the country's debut in Lyrical Song Contest 10 all entries to date have been internally selected by SKBC. SKBC revealed on 3 November, 2014, that they are currently in talk with KeyTV from about a joint national selection. These plans have never come to fruition. SKBC went through a reorganisation during their abscense at the contest, SKBC EN (English), SKBC NO (Norwegian), SKBC KO (Korean), SKBC JP (Japanese) and SKBC SW (Swedish). Each broadcaster has entered at least one entrant to LYSC. the English Broadcaster has sent the most song for the nation, but the Japanese scored the 1st win for the nation with Perfume in Luir-Landodios. The Amular Song Show (ASS) was used to present the entry for #27 and it featured all 3 AToN member nations showcasing their songs. Lyrical Song Contest Category:Countries